


Curious Brother

by RomaMarufixx



Series: Leonardo and Raphael [8]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Turtlecest, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 09:17:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10383333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomaMarufixx/pseuds/RomaMarufixx
Summary: Mikey is curious about what happened between his two brothers at the farmhouse. Sequel to Curious Kisses.





	

**Curious Brother** by **RomaMarufixx**

 

 

-

 

As much as Michelangelo wanted to spend his day making out with Donnie, he also wanted to find out why Master Splinter and his brothers had come back earlier from their trip, they had only been gone for a few days, there was no way he had got the two to work together in such a short amount of time. 

“Hey Master Splinter!” Mikey cheerfully called out to his father who was sat on the couch watching one of his favourite shows. 

“Good afternoon Michelangelo, is there something you needed?” He asked his son, not taking his eyes off the television sets. 

“I just wanted to know why you guys came back so early, not that I didn’t want you here, I’m just...curious.” He explained. 

“It is not my place to say Michelangelo, you will have to ask your brothers.” 

“Awh, but they won’t tell me!” Mikey moaned and tried his famous puppy dog eyes on his father, even though he knew it wasn’t going to work. 

“Then you will not find out my son, now please leave your father to his shows.” Master Splinter said and Mikey left before his father made him do backflips just for interrupting his tv show. 

Mikey then went in search for his red and blue banded brothers in the hopes that they would tell him what happened on their short trip to the farmhouse. He didn’t have to look much further than the dojo, as the two were sparring against each other. Mikey sat by the edge of the dojo and waited until he was noticed to start a conversation with them. 

“What’d’ya want Mike?” Raph said as he placed his sais back in his belt and Leo also sheathed his weapons. 

“Just wanna talk to my bros’” Mikey grinned.

“About?” Leo asked. 

“What happened to you guys when you were away~” He grinned and Leo and Raph shared a look. “So something did happen, tell me!” Raph and Leo both rolled their eyes before sharing another glance, sharing a nonverbal conversation. Just before Rahael went to speak, Donatello came into the dojo and all eyes turned towards him.

“Am I interrupting something?” Donnie asked his brothers.   

“Not at all, you’re just in time for a story!” Mikey said as he patted the floor next to him for Donnie to sit down as their brothers groaned. Donnie smiled as he sat down next to Mikey and the two of them looked up at the others, waiting for one of them to start speaking. 

“We were on the way to the farmhouse when the van broke down.” Leo began to explain. 

“What?” Donnie exclaimed. “I fixed April’s van up before you left, it-” Donnie started to ramble so Leo cut him off, realising that he should have worded himself better.

“Raph decided to take us on a route that wasn’t made to be a road, and we got a puncture on one of the tyres. We hadn’t even reached the halfway point to the farmhouse and it was still light outside, so we couldn’t stand around outside, so we sat in the van, until we knew what we were going to do next.” 

“Didn’t you take a spare tyre with you?” Donnie asked, looking at Leo confused, Leo was always prepared for any situation. 

“Of course I did, but I soon found out that Raphael,” Leo said as he shot a side glare at his brother, “had removed the tyre from the van before we left for our trip.”

“Oh yeah blame everything on me fearless, at least I didn't sit around freaking out when Sensei left the two of us alone.” 

“I wasn’t “freaking out” Raph.” Leo said but didn’t say anything else, which make his brother smirk. 

“Sure ya’ weren't.” 

“Okay, so the van broke down, what happened next?” Mikey asked, encouraging the story forward. 

“Well, Sensei said that we had to make the best of our situation and that what we were going to do at the farmhouse we could do in the van, so I figured that we were gonna meditate or some shit, and then Master Splinter left the van and walked off saying he would come back when we had sorted out our differences.” Raph explained. 

“And you did.” Donatello said as Mikey beamed. 

“And how did you do that?” Mikey asked, with a knowing smile. 

“Well the both of us had no idea how Master Splinter wanted us to work through our problems, so we just talked…”

 

-

 

In the broken down van, Raphael and Leonardo sat by each other, close but not so close that they were touching. They were silent for a while, unsure of what their father wanted them to do in the van before he spoke up.  

“How long do you think Sensei will be gone for?”

“Why, are ya’ eager for him ta get back?” Raph growled, not looking at his brother. 

“I’m worried about my father Raphael, he didn’t say where he was going.” Leo spat back. 

“Yeah, well sensei can look after himself.” 

“Yes well some people can.” Leo mumbled and although Raph heard it, he chose to ignore it, deciding instead to try work on getting on better terms with his brother. 

“So, does Splinter just want us to talk to each other?” Raph asked. 

“I guess so.” Leo answered and they looked each other before looking away not really knowing what to talk about.

“So...you read any good books lately?” Raph asked and Leo looked at him with a raised brow. 

“You want to know what books I’ve read recently?” Leo laughed and it caused his red banded brother to chuckle as well. 

“I dunno, it’s better than sitting in silence.” Raph shrugged. 

“Um, okay, well I haven’t read anything new at the moment, I’ve just been re-reading a few of my favourites…” Leo said. “What about you?”

“Ain’t much of a book reader, Don’s been giving me a few of his “smaller” books to read, but I just stick to my magazines.” 

“Motorcycle weekly?” Leo laughed.

“Ya‘ laugh but they got some good articles on how to improve ma’ cycle.”

“I thought that was what you go to Donnie for?” 

“Nah, I go to him for things I can’t do myself, I used to go to him for everything but he’s got so much on his plate that I try and do what I can by myself and if it comes to it, I’ll go to him for help.” Raph admitted. 

“I’m sure he would be happy to help you with even the small things.” Leo said. “He did make the shell cycle for you.” 

“Exactly, he does so much for us, I don’t wanna keep asking for more.” 

“You could ask somebody else for help.”

“What like you?” Raph laughed. 

“I was thinking more of Casey, but I wouldn’t mind helping you out, I wouldn’t be much help but it’s another set of hands.” Leo said, holding up his hands and smirking. 

“Well, I guess you’d be better than Mikey, whenever he goes near my bike he breaks it.” Raph said and Leo looked the other way making Raph suspicious. “Leo?”

“Hm?” Leo asked, still not looking at his brother, but Raph could see the corner of Leo’s mouth lift up. 

“What did ya’ do to my bike?”

“Do you remember that time there was a large scratch along one side of your shell cycle and the keys went missing for a day?”

“...That was you?” Raph asked, surprised, Leo was never petty enough to damage something of someone else’s if he was annoyed with them. 

“Yes…”

“What the hell Leo? I broke Mikey’s game console for that!” 

“I know.” Leo chuckled. “I was so angry at you, I was just planning on taking your keys away for the day but as I walked passed your bike, I noticed you’d put a new layer of paint on...so I keyed it.” Leo admitted. 

“Shit bro, didn’t think you had that in you.”

“You don’t think that I could let my anger get the better of me?”

“Well, ya’ always have a go at me about not being able to keep my anger in line like you do.” Raph huffed, crossing his arms. 

“I don’t mean to make it come out that way, I just get so angry when you disobey me, what is so bad about following my orders?” Leo asked, the tension in the van beginning to rise, which is not what the two wanted to happen. 

“It ain’t about your orders.”

“Then what is it?”

“The way you talk to me, the way you treat me, you only speak like that to Don or Mikey when they’ve done something seriously wrong, but me? All the time.” 

“I worry about you being reckless, that you’ll hurt yourself when you let your anger take control of you, I don’t have to worry like that about the others.” Leo tried to explain. 

“You have plenty to worry about with Don and Mikey, don’t give me that crap!”

“I care about you deeply Raph, it would kill me if anything happened to you.” Leo admitted in a small voice and turned his shell to his brother. 

“Shell Leo, I’d be upset if anything happened to you too but that ain’t why I get mad at ya’ all the time.”

“No Raph.” Leo interrupted his brother. “The reason I shout at you and treat you like I do is because most of the time I’m angry at myself.”

“What? Why?” Raph asked but was greeted by silence. “Leo, if ya’ don’t talk to me, I’ll tickle ya’.” He said and Leo looked over his shoulder to glare at his brother. 

“Don’t you dare.” 

“Then tell me why you’re angry at yourself.” 

“I can’t.”

“Why?”

“It’s disgusting.” 

“Well that’ll be for me ta decide, now tell me.” Raph said and Leo turned back around. 

“Because I have unnatural feelings.” Leo explained but Raph just looked at him with a confused expression, so Leo continued speaking. “Towards you.”

“What’d’ya mean why unnatural?” Raph said, in a low tone of voice that made the other shiver involuntarily.

“Romantic love.” Leo confessed and watched as Raph’s expression didn’t change, after a minute or so it started to worry Leo. “Raph?”

“Like ya’ love me?” Raph finally spoke and Leo nodded, not getting a chance to say anything else before he was knocked onto his shell by Raphael kissing him. 

Leo was stunned for a few seconds, unsure of what to do before he decided to just go with the flow, and return the kiss that his brother was giving him. His hands came up to trace his brother’s biceps and then wrap around his neck to bring him even closer than he already was. 

The two lost themselves in the kiss, the world around them was nearly non-existent until Leo sensed something and opened his eyes and looked over his brother’s shoulder to see his father and Master standing just outside the van. 

Leo squeaked into his brother’s mouth, who pulled away, confused at the sound and then looked around to see what his brother saw. 

“Sensei.” Raph said, looking horrified as he removed himself from his position on top of his brother. 

“My sons, may I assume that you have worked out your differences for now?” Their father asked, looking highly amused. 

“Um, yeah?” Raph said, looking at Leo, who nodded in agreement.

“Good, now, I will need your help.” Master Splinter said as he rolled a tyre into their sights. 

 

-

 

“We got to the farmhouse so me and Leo could have a sit down and talk about what happened and after we did that we spent another day there before we came home, sensei didn’t think that we needed to spend anymore time there so we came home.” Raph said, ending the story. 

“Aw, that’s so cute.” Mikey cooed as Donnie rolled his eyes and their older brothers both blushed.

“Well I’m glad that you guys were able to work things out and admit your feelings for each other.” Donnie said as he stood up and Mikey did as well. 

“Yeah, so are we.” Leo said with a smile and turned to his red banded brother to see his smile returned.   


End file.
